William Braxxon
''"Am I my Brother's keeper?"-William Braxxon's most famous quote '' William Braxxon, formally known as Cain, is one of the main antagonist in multiversal legends. He was a gardener who was also the biblical Cain from Christian Era. He killed his brother Abel out of pure jealousy and as a blood sacrifice to Nekrozoth. For that, the gods Cursed Cain to walk the Earth for eternity. He took many aliases during the 10,000 years such as Adolf Hitler, Julius Caesar, and many awful people. He first appeared as one of the major antagonist in Beyond Dimensions, being the one to fund Baron Navirous's supplies for his evil schemes. He then finally become one of the two main Antagonists in Alpha and Omega along with Malroc Van Darkstein. Braxxon is also the leader of a ominous organization called the Red Nemesis Faction who worships evil interdimensional beings such as Sotan'Noth, Nazaroth, Lord Dominus, and Nekrozoth. History Cain was once a gardener and his brother Abel was a shepard. They often make sacrifices to the gods, Az'Naru , LIghron, Sheron, and Annukan Partum with either sheep, or vegetables. When Abel his sheep on the fire it rises meaning the gods enjoyed the sacrifice, but when Cain put the vegetables in the fire it decreases meaning the gods didn't liked the sacrifice which ed made Cain jealous of his brother. While Cain was taking a walk, Nekrozoth crashed landed on earth during the time when he finally broke out of his prison. He offered Cain great desire if he served him well if he kill his brother Abel. Cain went to his brother and stabbed him to death. He then buried Abel's corpse so that the gods won't notice. Az'Naruto came to Cain and asked where's Abel is at with Cain saying that he doesn't know and replied with "Am I my Brother's keeper?". Az'Naru knew that Cain killed Abel and scolded him for it. Az'Naru and the gods then punished him by making him Immortal so that he can walked the Earth for eternity. Cain cursed the gods and complained that the punishment was too harsh. Nekrozoth took advantage on Cain's anger and spite, and said that He can help him on getting revenge on his brothers. He granted Cain vast knowledge and supernatural abilitiesand said unto him to make a portal so that his army will come and purge the earth of the weak (Nekrozoth couldn't do it because he was weak from escaping the HECK Realm so he had to regain energy by having the soul of a mortal which is why He orders Cain to Kil Abel). Founding the Red Nemesis Faction and Braxxon Enterprise Years later Cain changed his name to William Braxxon and formed the Red Nemesis Faction to control Mankind from behind the scenes. They are this universe's illuminati and their goal is to divide humanity do that they can sommun Nekrozoth and his army and destroy it. He founded it during world War 2 and disguised the organization as the nazi party. Years later he founce Braxxon enterprise as so that he get to control the news network, television, radio stations, etc, and can fund his organization. He became one of the most powerful people in the world and owned his own militia called the Crimson Vanguard. Braxxon started the Pandora Project, a portal opening machine that makes rifts in reality so that he can bring Nekrozoth to the world. He tested out the first time with a human but it horrifically killed the test subject. The second time caused an explosion and he had to build a new won which was expansive. The third time was the biggest disaster ever, the machine worked but it let out legions of lovecraftian monsters that almost destroyed the city. Braxxon had to fixed it before the government would notice his twisted experiments, so he send his militia and they killed all of the monsters. He had to cover up the damage as a massive terrorist attacked, the event was called the devastating horizon which had killed millions of people. One of the most evil acts that he committed was the 9/11 event, in which he hired mercenaries to launch plane at the Twin Towers so that he can have more "sacrifices for the dark god". In the series Beyond Dimensions TBA Alpha and Omega TBA Personality Cain was a humble farmer until the gods "forsaked" him leading him to the path of evil he is a bloo thrust murderer as he brutality butchered his brother Abel. He even crossed the Moral Event Horizon a second time when killed millions of people in a city and just brushed it out and called it a "terrorist attack" and had tried to bring the most evil being in the multiverse. He has no remorse for what he has done over the years as he stated that when he killed Abel he replied with "He had it coming" aand when he killed all the news during the days as Hitler he said that the jews were weak and inferior to survive. He thinks humanity is weak and inferior and will do anything to sommun Nekrozoth but until he was being used he decided to betray him and have his own ambition to accomplish. He is cold, ruthless, heartless, calculating, and highly intelligent. He is also a sly snake and a person not to trust as when he made a deal to Malroc to bring him the alpha and Omega Stones he instantly betrays him and tried to kill him. His social darwinistic view on the world and his most atrocious acts he committed makes him one of the most evil characters in the mythos and his lust for power is what got him into this mess. Category:Immortals Category:Complete Monsters Category:Characters Category:Magic Category:Multiversal Legends Universe characters Category:Leaders Category:Evil Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist